Cry
by Miss-Elektra
Summary: Das Weinen war das traurigste Geräusch das er jemals gehört hatte. Obwohl es so leise und unterdrückt war schien es von den Wänden des Zimmers wiederzuhallen. [YukiShuichi, Yuki POV]


Disclaimer: Leider gehören die Figuren nicht mir, sondern Maki Murakami  
  
Cry Das Weinen war das traurigste Geräusch das er jemals gehört hatte.  
  
Obwohl es so leise und unterdrückt war schien es von den Wänden des Zimmers wiederzuhallen. Yuki lehnte sich müde gegen den Türrahmen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte das Zimmer betreten. Er wollte seinen kleinen Liebhaber umarmen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut war. Der stärkere Teil von ihm fand allerdings, dass das eine viel zu schwierige Aufgabe war, die er niemals bewältigen konnte . . .  
  
Aber er schaffte es auch nicht einfach wegzugehen.  
  
Das Schluchzen, obwohl es leise war ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Vorsichtig spähte er durch die einen Spalt geöffnete Tür. Shuichi lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden des riesigen Wohnzimmers und hatte die Hände vor sein Gesicht geschlagen. Dass er versuchte sein Weinen zurückzuhalten war das Schlimmste. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen sonst immer freien Lauf . . .  
  
Heute jedoch wollte er offensichtlich nicht, dass Yuki ihn hörte. Und das wäre auch nicht geschehen, wenn er nicht zufällig aus seinem fest verriegelten Arbeitszimmer herausgekommen wäre, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen.  
  
Aber er konnte auch darauf verzichten. Durch das Wohnzimmer würde er jetzt jedenfalls nicht gehen. Nicht an Shuichi vorbei, wenn er so sehr weinte. Erschöpft strich Yuki sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Warum konnte er nicht einfach zu ihm gehen? Es wäre so einfach, neben ihm niederzuknien und ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln . . .  
  
Stattdessen ging er zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer. Der leere Bildschirm des Laptops starrte ihn an. Seit Tagen hatte er keine Seite mehr geschrieben und die paar Sätze, die er zustande gebracht hatte, hatte er wieder gelöscht. Er war an einem toten Punkt seines Romans angekommen und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie es weitergehen sollte. Mittlerweile hatte er schon aufgehört ans Telefon zu gehen, weil er die drängenden Anrufe seiner Lektorin nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Es war mal wieder so weit. Würde das denn nie aufhören, dass sein Leben plötzlich aufhörte Sinn zu machen? Dass plötzlich alles um ihn herum zu zerfallen schien, gerade wenn alles eine Weile gut ging?  
  
Die Träume waren zurückgekommen und quälten ihn. Seit mehreren Nächten hatte er deswegen keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden, aber auch tagsüber ließen ihn die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit nicht in Ruhe. Die Dosis der Beruhigungsmittel die er inzwischen nahm war so hoch wie schon lange nicht mehr und er fragte sich, warum zum Teufel er sich immer noch so schrecklich wach fühlte.  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr heute noch zu versuchen irgendetwas zu schreiben. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an den weinenden Shuichi auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers. Er hatte so verzweifelt ausgesehen . . .  
  
Yuki wusste wie weh er dem Jungen mit seiner kalten abweisenden Art tat, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er fühlte sich innerlich wie zu Eis erstarrt.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit schlief er nicht mehr in seinem Bett, sondern auf der kleinen Couch in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Shuichi schlief auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und so war das Schlafzimmer völlig verlassen. Aber in dem großen gemütlichen Bett konnte Yuki überhaupt keine Ruhe mehr finden. Shuichis Abwesenheit fiel ihm dann zu sehr auf. Dabei war es seine eigene Schuld. Er hatte seinen kleinen Liebhaber aus seinem Bett verbannt, weil er für Yuki zu unruhig schlief und ihn mehrmals nachts aufgeweckt hatte. Aber jetzt, ohne dass Shuichi neben ihm herumzappelte bekam er überhaupt kein Auge mehr zu. So würde es auch heute sein. In dem Moment, als er sich auf die Couch sinken ließ war er hellwach. Er stöhnte auf. Obwohl es praktisch unmöglich war bildete er sich ein Shuichis Weinen durch die Wände hindurch zu hören. Einen Arm über die Stirn gelegt starrte er in das Dämmerlicht des Arbeitszimmers. Die Schatten wirkten bedrohlich, da sich in ihnen Erinnerungen versteckten und seine Gedanken drehten sich, wie ein langsames Rad. Unaufhaltsam.  
  
Gequält stand er schließlich wieder auf und ging an den Schrank in dem er seine alkoholischen Getränke aufbewahrte. Er mochte starken Alkohol nicht besonders, aber manchmal war es die einzige Möglichkeit. Und nach mehreren Tagen ohne Schlaf würde das betäubende Gefühl wie eine Erlösung sein.  
  
Ohne zu zögern nahm er die nächste Flasche heraus und goss die klare Flüssigkeit in ein Whiskeyglas. Er verzog das Gesicht von dem bitteren Geschmack, aber trotzdem nahm er gleich noch ein paar weitere Schlucke. Das Zeug musste ziemlich stark sein, denn es stieg ihm bereits zu Kopf. Er sah auf das Etikett. Irgendein hochprozentiger Likör. Vielleicht war es aber auch das Zusammenwirken mit den Beruhigungsmitteln das plötzlich diese unglaubliche Schwere in ihm auslöste. Er wankte zurück zu seiner Couch und ließ sich darauf fallen. Verdammt, alles drehte sich. aber dafür fühlte er sich plötzlich auch unendlich müde.  
  
*** Das Klingeln des Weckers dröhnte in seinem Kopf und für einen Moment war er versucht ihn einfach auszustellen oder noch besser gegen die Wand zu werfen. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Mika und Thoma sich für heute angekündigt hatten. Für nichts in der Welt würde er ihnen so gegenübertreten. Völlig benommen und in seinen Sachen von gestern. Er musste zumindest duschen und sich umziehen, wenn er sich nicht eine stundenlange Moralpredigt anhören wollte.  
  
So viel hatte er am Vorabend doch nicht getrunken. Warum fühlte sich sein Kopf dann an, als sei eine Dampfwalze darüber hinweggerollt?  
  
Er steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Shuichi war um diese Zeit schon im Studio, er würde ihm also nicht begegnen. Komisch, immer wenn der kleine Idiot nicht da war schien die Wohnung seltsam leer. Shuichi hatte Recht. Sie war wirklich zu groß für eine Person.  
  
Als er die Küche betrat, um die Schwere in seinen Gliedern mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu bekämpfen, stockte er. Der Tisch war gedeckt und noch dazu äußerst hübsch. Sogar ein kleiner Strauß Blumen stand in der Mitte. Shuichi musste sie noch heute Morgen aus einem Blumenladen geholt haben. An die Vase war ein kleines Schild gelehnt. "Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen! Ich komme heute früh nach Hause! Warte mit dem Abendessen auf mich!" Darunter waren ein paar Herzchen gemalt. Typisch Shuichi, nach jedem Satz ein Ausrufezeichen zu machen . . .  
  
Der Tisch war wirklich sehr liebevoll gedeckt, auch wenn der Reis mittlerweile kalt geworden war. Yuki wünschte sich fast ein wenig Appetit zu haben, um ein paar Happen essen zu können, aber er brachte einfach nichts herunter. Der Kaffee, den Shuichi ebenfalls gekocht hatte war von der Maschine warm gehalten worden und Yuki goss sich eine Tasse ein. Sein Blick fiel auf Shuichis großen bunten Becher, der neben der Kaffeemaschine stand. Seltsam. Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass der Junge so weit weg war, so unerreichbar, wenn er doch gerade erst diesen Tisch für ihn gedeckt hatte?  
  
Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er fast vergaß zu duschen. Als es an der Tür klingelte hatte er noch feuchte Haare. Mika und Thoma. Jeder für sich war schon hart, aber die beiden im Doppelpack: das würde in seinem momentanen Zustand die reinste Folter werden.  
  
Seufzend öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Seine Schwester und sein Schwager hatten die leicht besorgten Minen aufgesetzt, die sie in letzter Zeit im Umgang mit ihm immer zur Schau stellten.  
  
"Wie geht es dir? Konntest du schlafen?" fragte Mika sofort und musterte ihn prüfend.  
  
"Ja." Sagte er kurz angebunden und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
"Du siehst nicht besonders erholt aus."  
  
Warum klang das aus ihrem Mund wie ein Vorwurf?  
  
Er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Natürlich folgten sie ihm. Er ließ sich auf Shuichis Sofa nieder und zog einen Aschenbecher zu sich. Er wusste nicht was ihn nervöser machte: Thoma, der sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel sinken ließ und ihn besorgt musterte, oder Mika, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und ihn fast herausfordernd ansah.  
  
"Wir müssen mit dir reden."  
  
"Das habe ich mir fast gedacht", sagte Yuki leise. Er drückte seine zur Hälfte abgebrannte Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und zündete sich eine neue an. "Und wirst du uns auch zuhören?" fragte Mika eindringlich.  
  
Er nickte ergeben. Sie sah fast erleichtert aus. "Ich kenne dich Eiri", sagte sie sanft.  
  
"Es geht dir nicht gut, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er sagte nichts dazu, gab ihr aber durch einen Blick zu verstehen, dass er ihr weiter zuhören würde. Desto länger er sich sträubte, desto länger würden sie bleiben. Mika sah ihren Ehemann Hilfe suchend an. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet ihren Bruder so schnell zum Zuhören bewegen zu können und war jetzt aus dem Konzept gebracht. Yuki konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn das nicht freute.  
  
"Du hast dich lange nicht mehr bei uns gemeldet", begann Thoma vorsichtig.  
  
"Warum sollte ich das auch, wenn einer von euch jeden zweiten Tag anruft?", fragte Yuki ironisch.  
  
Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus, der ihn fast zur Weißglut trieb. Sie gingen nicht auf seine Antwort ein.  
  
"Du hast abgenommen", fuhr Mika fort. "Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du genug Schlaf bekommen. Und hast du auch nur eine Seite an deinem Buch weiter geschrieben?" Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor. "Nimmst du wieder Beruhigungsmittel?"  
  
Er wünschte sich, dass sie endlich auf den Punkt kommen würden, damit er danach wieder seine Ruhe hatte.  
  
Und da kam es auch schon: "Ich habe dir versprochen, mich nicht mehr einzumischen." begann Thoma ernst.  
  
Warum tust du es dann? Wollte Yuki fragen, aber er wusste, dass es besser war zu schweigen. Dann würde es schneller vorbei gehen.  
  
Mika drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und ging zum Fenster. Offensichtlich wollte sie ihrem Mann das Reden überlassen.  
  
Thoma setzte sich neben ihn. Jetzt saß er genau dort, wo Shuichi wahrscheinlich heute Nacht geschlafen hatte. Ob er im Bett immer noch geweint hatte? ". aber er tut dir nicht gut."  
  
Natürlich das musste ja kommen. Wie oft würde er diese Worte wohl noch anhören müssen?  
  
"Solange du mit ihm zusammen bist wirst du keine Ruhe finden", fuhr Thoma fort. Als hätte er vorher jemals Ruhe gefunden . . .  
  
"Eiri, versuch doch zu verstehen. Du musst vor allem an dich selbst denken und nicht an ihn. Wenn er es nicht schafft dich glücklich zu machen - und offensichtlich schafft er das nicht - dann ist es besser für euch beide, wenn ihr euch trennt. Es ist auch für ihn das Beste. Er ist so auch nicht glücklich.."  
  
Yuki sah plötzlich auf. "Das stimmt", sagte er leise. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte sein Schwager in diesem Augenblick endlich das ausgesprochen worauf es ankam. Mika drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um und auch Thoma sah auf, überrascht, dass Yuki ihm so schnell Recht gab.  
  
"Das stimmt. Er ist nicht glücklich."  
  
"Du . du siehst es also ein?" fragte Thoma ungläubig.  
  
"Ich weiß es schon lange", sagte Yuki bitter. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
"Gestern hat er geweint."  
  
"Das ist ja nichts Neues. Schließlich heult er jeden Tag", sagte Mika sarkastisch. "Du kennst ihn nicht. Er hat zwei völlig unterschiedliche Arten zu weinen", sagte Yuki abwesend. Er dachte schaudernd an das hohle unterdrückte Schluchzen vom Abend zuvor, das so völlig anders war als die fast täglichen Weinanfälle, die er mittlerweile so gut kannte.  
  
Thoma wandte sich ihm wieder zu. "Wenn du es also einsiehst . was willst du tun?"  
  
"Ich mache ihn im Moment nicht glücklich." sagte Yuki ernst. "Und darum werde ich versuchen das zu ändern."  
  
"Wie bitte?" Mika war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und sah ihn fast entsetzt an. Thoma blieb ruhiger, aber auch in seinen Augen war Unverständnis. Yuki freute sich, dass es ihm gelungen war sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen und was noch viel besser war: Er hatte seit sehr langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl, das Richtige gesagt zu haben. Shuichi war es vollkommen egal, ob er an seinem Buch weiter schrieb und er versuchte niemals ihm gute Ratschläge zu geben. Alles was er wollte war bei Yuki zu sein. Er war der Einzige, den er jemals so lange in seiner Nähe ertragen hatte und er verdiente es, dass er wenigstens versuchte ihn glücklich zu machen . wenn er schon nicht bereit war ihn gehen zu lassen.  
  
Er stand auf. "Ich habe genug von dem allem. Shuichi ist das Einzige in meinem Leben was mir noch gefällt, also versucht bitte nicht ständig, mir ausgerechnet ihn auszureden. Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte ich vielleicht eher das Schreiben aufgeben. Das würde sich schon allein deswegen lohnen, weil ihr dann nicht ständig fragen könntet wie weit ich mit meinem Buch gekommen bin."  
  
Sie sahen ihn schockiert an. Thoma fand zuerst die Sprache wieder. "Du bist ungerecht Eiri. Mika und ich machen uns nur Sorgen um dich."  
  
"Ja, aber vielleicht brauche ich eure Sorgen nicht. Er nahm das angefangene Päckchen mit Zigaretten vom Tisch und steckte seinen Autoschlüssel ein. "Shuichi hat ab heute zwei Tage Urlaub", informierte er Thoma, der ihn verwirrt ansah. "Und ich ebenfalls. Zieht einfach die Tür hinter euch zu, wenn ihr geht." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Wohnung. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Mika und Thoma zu überrascht waren, um den Versuch zu unternehmen, ihn zurückzuhalten.  
  
Wenn er Glück hatte würde er Shuichi noch vor der Mittagspause abfangen. Richtig. Als er mit seinem neuen BMW vor dem Studio der NG records hielt, verließ Shuichi gerade mit Hiro das Gebäude. Er sah geknickt aus. Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen, wie eine verwelkende rosa Blume. Wie üblich wenn Shuichi traurig war, sah sein ganzer Körper und auch seine Umgebung niedergeschlagen aus. Hiro hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und redete auf ihn ein. Ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen lief ihr Keyboarder Suguru mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck. Offensichtlich waren die heutigen Aufnahmen nicht zufrieden stellend verlaufen.  
  
Da Shuichi natürlich nicht mit ihm rechnete, bemerkte er Yuki erst, als er aus dem Auto ausstieg. Dann allerdings sah er ihn sofort. Sein Blick wandte sich wie magisch angezogen in seine Richtung und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er richtete sich auf und sah Yuki sprachlos an. Sein Körper schien sich zu versteifen .... Hatte Shuichi etwa Angst?  
  
Hiro folgte seinem Blick und auch er sah verwundert und besorgt aus. Shuichi gab sich schließlich einen Ruck. Er sagte noch etwas zu Hiro und kam vorsichtig auf Yuki zu, als sei der eine Fata Morgana, die jeden Moment verschwinden konnte. War es wirklich so lange her, dass er seinen Freund hier abgeholt hatte? Nun, um ehrlich zu sein hatte er es noch nie getan.  
  
"Yu . Yuki!" flüsterte Shuichi als er fast vor ihm stand. "Ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet. Wolltest du mich abholen oder . oder wolltest du zu Thoma?" "Nein. Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen essen gehen."  
  
Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht, dass die Angst in Shuichis Augen noch größer wurde. Seltsam. Was war nur mit ihm los? Normalerweise hätte er doch vor Freude weder aus noch ein gewusst, wenn Yuki mit ihm essen gehen wollte. "Ja, natürlich, gerne", flüsterte Shuichi heiser, aber es hörte sich eher an, als hätte er in sein Todesurteil eingewilligt.  
  
Yuki sah verwundert zu, wie er in das Auto kroch. Der Junge saß auf dem Beifahrersitz wie ein Lamm auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. Er war zusammengekauert und vermied es Yuki anzusehen. Fast als wolle er diesen davon abhalten zu sprechen.  
  
"Wie waren die Aufnahmen heute?" fragte Yuki. Eigentlich, um die Spannung etwas zu lösen, aber Shuichi zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Er schien durch die freundliche Frage nur noch unsicherer zu werden. "Nicht besonders gut. Ich habe alles vermasselt. Suguru war vielleicht sauer.", erzählte er. Dann versanken sie wieder in Schweigen. Neben Shuichi zu sitzen und trotzdem Stille um sich zu haben war äußerst ungewohnt.  
  
Yuki hielt vor einem Sushi - Restaurant. Er aß gerne hier. Es hatte ein vorzügliches Angebot, aber wenig Betrieb. Er war hier noch nie erkannt worden.  
  
Sie ergatterten einen ruhigen Tisch in einer dämmrigen Ecke, sehr zu Yukis Zufriedenheit. Weniger zufrieden war er über Shuichis Verhalten. Wo war der plappernde kleine Wasserfall geblieben, den er kannte? Auf der ganzen Autofahrt hatte Shuichi kein Wort mehr gesagt und auch jetzt saß er ihm still und angespannt gegenüber. Yuki steckte sich gerade eine neue Zigarette an, als Shuichi sich endlich ein Herz zu fassen schien. Er sah entschlossen auf.  
  
"Du willst mich verlassen, nicht wahr?" fragte er mühsam gefasst, aber mit zitternder Stimme. "Darum hast du mich abgeholt. Darum sind wir hierher gefahren und darum bist du nett zu mir. Du willst mich wieder wegschicken. Ich weiß es schon die ganze Zeit." seine Stimme versagte fast, aber er sprach schnell weiter. "Ich habe es heute Hiro erzählt. Ich weiß wie du bist kurz bevor du Schluss machst, aber." er sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an. "überleg es dir noch mal. Bitte Yuki. Ich kann mich ändern. Ich kann so sein, wie du mich haben willst. Ich werde mir noch mehr Mühe geben."  
  
"Shuichi?" unterbrach Yuki seinen Redefluss.  
  
Der Junge sah ängstlich auf. Jetzt verstand Yuki endlich wovor er die ganze Zeit Angst gehabt hatte und warum er so still gewesen war.  
  
"Ich will nicht mit dir Schluss machen. Im Gegenteil. Ich wollte mit dir in Urlaub fahren."  
  
Damit, dass Shuichi ihm im nächsten Moment flennend um den Hals fallen und ihn dabei fast rückwärts vom Stuhl werfen würde hatte er nun auch wieder nicht gerechnet. Aber wenigstens war es wieder Shuichis altbekanntes Weinen und nicht dieses schrecklich verzweifelte von gestern Abend, stellte er erleichtert fest.  
  
"Du willst mit mir in Urlaub fahren?" schluchzte Shuichi. "Ich war mir so sicher, dass du heute mit mir Schluss machst. Ich habe sogar mit Hiro darüber geredet." Seine Arme schlangen sich fester um Yukis Hals und er saß bereits halb auf dessen Schoß. "Ich bin so glücklich", schniefte er. Plötzlich war er wie ausgewechselt. Yuki hatte seinen Shuichi zurück. Wie schnell diese Wandlung vor sich gegangen war. Yuki konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Shuichi hatte aufgehört zu weinen und strahlte stattdessen wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. "Ich werde bestimmt nicht frei bekommen, aber egal. Ich haue einfach ab!" er lachte hinterhältig. Seine Augen blitzten unternehmungslustig. "Oh Yuki, ich bin ja so froh." Jetzt glitzerten schon wieder Tränen in seinen violetten Augen. "Ich war mir so sicher, dass du mich wieder wegschickst. Du warst so abweisend in letzter Zeit und ich dachte . ich dachte ." Wieder fiel er Yuki um den Hals. "Du meinst es doch wirklich ernst, oder?"  
  
Mittlerweile waren alle Augen im Lokal auf sie gerichtet. Es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis jemand einen von ihnen erkannte und wenn sie hier sicher herauskommen wollten, musste es schnell gehen.  
  
Also zog Yuki seinen vor Freude taumelnden Lover am Arm aus dem Lokal, nachdem er ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch geworfen hatte. Zum Essen waren sie zwar noch nicht gekommen, nicht einmal zum Bestellen, aber hier konnten sie nicht länger bleiben.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu einigen Minuten zuvor schien Shuichi jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein still zu sitzen. Er hüpfte auf seinem Sitz im Auto auf und ab. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, du willst wirklich mit mir in Urlaub fahren? Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin! Haaaaahaaaaha, da wird Hiro sich aber wundern! Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich mir ganz sicher bin, dass du Schluss machst. Hoffentlich macht er sich keine Sorgen. Doch das macht er bestimmt. Yuki?" "Hm?"  
  
"Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin? Ich muss doch wissen, was ich einpacken soll. Ich war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr im Urlaub.."  
  
Unglaublich. Anscheinend hatte sich sein ganzer Redefluss in Shuichi aufgestaut, während er so ungewöhnlich still gewesen war. Und noch verwunderlicher war, dass Yuki das Geplapper gefiel. Es entspannte ihn seltsamerweise und ärgerte ihn überhaupt nicht. Konnte es etwa sein, dass er es vermisst hatte?"  
  
"Ich habe uns für zwei Tage ein Zimmer in einem Ryokan mit einer heißen Quelle in Kyoto gebucht. Ein bisschen Entspannung an einer heißen Quelle wird uns beiden gut tun.  
  
Shuichis Augen leuchteten auf. "Oh Yuki das ist . das ist so schön. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nicht träume!"  
  
"Soll ich dich kneifen?" Yuki kniff ihn spielerisch in den Arm. "Au! Doch nicht so fest!" quiekte Shuichi und sah ihn entsetzt an. Yuki hätte fast über ihn gelacht. "Du brauchst dir übrigens keine Sorgen zu machen. Du hast zwei Tage Urlaub. Ich habe mit Thoma gesprochen."  
  
Shuichi sah ihn mit schwimmenden Augen an und Yuki hätte fast schwören können, dass Herzchen in ihnen leuchteten. "Das ist so lieb von dir Yuki. Ich bin soo glücklich."  
  
Kurz darauf hüpfte Shuichi die Treppen zu ihrem Apartment hoch wie ein kleiner Gummiball. Yuki ging ein paar Schritte hinter ihm. Er fühlte sich plötzlich auch fast schwerelos. Er musste zugeben, dass es schön war Shuichi wieder so glücklich zu sehen. Und es war tatsächlich nicht schwer gewesen, ihn aufzuheitern.  
  
In der Wohnung angekommen sah Shuichi sich unternehmungslustig um. "Ich muss also meine Badesachen einpacken. Und was brauche ich noch.?"  
  
"Dein Synthesizer bleibt jedenfalls hier", sagte Yuki bestimmt. "Es werden keine neuen songs geschrieben. Du hast Urlaub."  
  
Shuichi sah ihn ungläubig an. "Nimmst du etwa deinen Laptop auch nicht mit?"  
  
"Nein." Yuki ging zum Fenster. "Wir haben einfach frei."  
  
Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei schlanke Arme von hinten um ihn und Shuichi drückte sich an seinen Körper. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht Yuki. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht und ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann." Yuki drehte sich um und streichelte ihm über die Haare. "Schon gut." Er wollte Shuichi sagen, dass es ihm half, dass er bei ihm war, aber was er in seinen Romanen so leicht schreiben konnte, vermochte er jetzt nicht in Worte zu fassen. Er hoffte, dass der sanfte Kuss auf Shuichis Stirn zeigte was er fühlte. Shuichi schloss die Augen und Yuki hörte sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
"Also pack deine Sachen" sagte er sanft. "Ich möchte nicht so spät in Kyoto ankommen."  
  
Shuichi nickte glücklich und hüpfte los, um zu packen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß Yuki auf dem Sofa. Seine Tasche stand fertig gepackt auf dem Boden. Von den Promotiontouren für seine Bücher war er es gewohnt schnell und effektiv zu packen. Bei Shuichi sollte es eigentlich genauso sein. Immerhin hatte er auch schon einige Tourneen hinter sich. Das schien allerdings nichts genützt zu haben, denn soweit Yuki sehen konnte war er noch nicht sonderlich weit gekommen mit seinem Packen. Ein wenig hilflos saß er vor einer mittelgroßen Reisetasche und einem riesigen Haufen Sachen, die hinein sollten.  
  
"Du wirst es niemals schaffen alle diese Manga in zwei Tagen zu lesen", versuchte Yuki ihn bei seiner Auswahl zu unterstützen.  
  
"Stimmt" gab Shuichi ihm Recht und begann vorsichtig auszuwählen, welche zuhause bleiben mussten.  
  
Yuki konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sah, dass Shuichi verstohlen sein Komagoru-Imitat in der Tasche verschwinden ließ und versuchte sein Lieblingskissen hinterher zu stopfen.  
  
"Brauchst du das wirklich?" fragte er.  
  
"Ja, sonst kann ich nicht schlafen." Shuichi kämpfte immer noch mit dem Kissen, das die Tasche zu sprengen drohte.  
  
"Gut dann packen wir es einfach ins Auto."  
  
Shuichi sah mit großen Augen auf. Yuki wusste nicht, ob er über seinen Vorschlag überrascht war, oder darüber, dass Yuki immer noch nicht genervt war. Über das zweite wunderte er sich allerdings selber.  
  
"Gut. Dann können wir los." Shuichi richtete sich auf, schnappte seine Tasche und klemmte das Kissen unter den Arm. "Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr so etwas tolles zu zweit unternommen." plötzlich erstarrte er. Die Angst, von der Yuki so froh war, dass sie verschwunden war breitete sich wieder auf seinen Zügen aus.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Die Tasche und das Kissen fielen zu Boden und es sah aus, als würde nicht viel fehlen, dass Shuichi hinterher sank.  
  
"Shuichi? Was ist los?" fragte Yuki besorgt.  
  
"Du . du hast doch nicht vor ." begann Shuichi.  
  
"Was habe ich vor?" Yuki ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
Shuichi sah gequält auf. "Als du das letzte Mal etwas mit mir unternommen hast . als wir im Vergnügungspark waren, da warst du danach einfach . verschwunden." Seine Stimme war heiser.  
  
Das war es also. Yuki sah ihn ernst an. "Ich werde nicht verschwinden. Versprochen."  
  
Shuichi entspannte sich sofort. "Dann . dann ist ja gut." Die Fröhlichkeit kehrte in seine Stimme zurück. "Also können wir los?" fragte Yuki.  
  
*** Yuki genoss das Auto fahren. Er hatte sich abgewöhnt zu fahren, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, da er dann dazu tendierte Unfälle zu bauen, aber jetzt entspannte es ihn angenehm. Sie waren bereits kurz vor Kyoto und die Sonne ging gerade unter. Auch wenn er hier aufgewachsen war, würde er sich niemals zu Hause fühlen, aber er mochte die alte Stadt in den Bergen, mit ihren Tempeln und Bambuswäldern. Und schließlich war er heute nicht für einen Familienbesuch hier.  
  
Shuichi hatte zwei Stunden lang ununterbrochen geredet und Yuki war überzeugt nun alles über Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, Hiro und Mangas zu wissen, was es zu wissen gab. Schließlich war Shuichi eingeschlafen. Yuki vermutete, dass er selbst nicht der einzige war, der in letzter Zeit wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte. Der erschöpfte Junge war zur Seite gesunken und sein rosa Kopf lag jetzt auf Yukis Bein. Das störte ihn zwar ein bisschen beim Fahren, aber nicht so sehr, dass er ihn aufgeweckt hätte. Shuichis Hand hatte sich im Schlaf an Yukis Hose geklammert, als wollte er ihn festhalten.  
  
Erst als sie vor dem Ryokan hielten, das Yuki auf Grund seines guten Rufs und weil es weit entfernt vom Tempel seines Vaters lag, gewählt hatte rüttelte er sanft an Shuichis Schulter.  
  
Der Junge war sofort hellwach. "Sind wir schon da? Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen.? Mist, ich wollte dir doch noch die Geschichte von Angel Sanctuary Band vier erzählen." er sah aus dem Fenster. "Oh Yuki! Ist das schön hier!" "Komm, wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir heute Abend noch baden." Ihr Zimmer gefiel sogar Yuki. Das Ryokan war äußerst luxuriös, doch traditionell minimalistisch eingerichtet. Auf den ausgelegten Reisstrohmatten befand sich lediglich ein niedriger Tisch mit Sitzkissen und im zweiten Zimmer ein Futonbett. Die mit Papier bespannten Türen vor den Fenstern waren zugezogen und ließen das dämmrige Licht des Abends hindurch.  
  
Ihr Gepäck hatten sie in dem kleinen Vorraum abgestellt. Shuichi saß etwas eingeschüchtert auf den Tatami-Matten, während ihre Empfangsdame den Begrüßungstee zubereitete und Yuki das Eincheck-Formular ausfüllte. "Wünschen Sie heute noch das Onsen zu benutzen?" fragte die junge Japanerin mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.  
  
Yuki nickte. "Wenn es möglich ist."  
  
"Selbstverständlich. Dann werde ich Handtücher und Bademäntel bereit legen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Nach einer weiteren Verbeugung verschwand sie mit trippelnden Schritten aus ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Yuki drehte sich zu Shuichi um. Der Junge sah einfach niedlich aus. So verloren auf dem Boden. "Du warst noch nie in einem Ryokan - Hotel, oder?"  
  
Shuichi schüttelte den Kopf. Dann strahlte er. "Ich mach einfach alles so wie du. Dann kann ich gar nichts falsch machen. Aber ich fühl mich hier ein bisschen . fehl am Platz." Shuichi lächelte schüchtern. Yuki musterte ihn. Mit seinen gefärbten Haaren und seinen extrem kurzen Shorts passte Shuichi tatsächlich nicht wirklich in die traditionelle japanische Umgebung. Dafür sah er allerdings umso attraktiver aus. Die enge Hose schmiegte sich fest an seinen kleinen Hintern und sein etwas zu kurzes Oberteil zeigte ein Stück von seinem flachen Bauch.  
  
Shuichi bemerkte Yukis Blick. "Ich . ich kann mir einen Kimono überziehen. Das passt besser hierher." schlug er vor.  
  
"Nein." Yuki ließ sich vor ihm nieder. "Mir gefällst du so am besten." Er strich mit einem Finger Shuichis Oberschenkel entlang bis zum Ansatz seiner Shorts. Shuichis Augen weiteten sich. "Yu . Yuki?" keuchte er.  
  
"Ja?" fragte Yuki ruhig.  
  
"Wollten wir . willst du jetzt baden gehen?" Seine Stimme versagte fast.  
  
"Das hat noch etwas Zeit" flüsterte Yuki verführerisch und fuhr fort mit seinem Finger an Shuichis Bein entlang zu streichen. "Jetzt habe ich etwas anderes vor." Shuichi sank stöhnend nach hinten.  
  
Yuki war zuerst ein wenig überrascht über seine heftige Reaktion, aber dann merkte er, dass es ihm selbst genauso ging. Sie hatten lange nicht miteinander geschlafen. Viel zu lange. Und das machte sich jetzt bemerkbar. Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht wild über seinen kleinen Liebhaber herzufallen, ihm die Sachen vom Körper zu reißen und ihn. einfach zu nehmen.  
  
Aber das wollte er nicht. Nicht heute. Heute sollte es etwas Besonderes sein. Also hob er den Jungen auf seine Arme und trug ihn zu ihrem Futonbett. Shuichi klammerte sich an ihn, wie ein Ertrinkender. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen, als fürchtete er aus einem Traum aufzuwachen, wenn er sie öffnete. Yuki ließ ihn sanft auf das Bett gleiten und beugte sich über ihn. Endlich würde er diese Lippen wieder küssen können. Warum hatte er sich das selbst nur so lange vorenthalten, wenn er sich innerlich so sehr danach sehnte?  
  
Shuichi hob sehnsüchtig den Kopf und Yuki ließ ihn nicht länger warten. Er hatte vorgehabt seinen kleinen Liebhaber nur ganz sanft zu küssen, aber als er Shuichis Lippen schmeckte konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er drang mit seiner Zunge fordernd in dessen Mund ein und Shuichi drängte sich näher an ihn. Seine Hände vergruben sich in Yukis Haaren.  
  
Oh ja, das hatte ihm gefehlt. Warum hatte er nur nicht gemerkt, wie sehr ihm Shuichis Nähe gefehlt hatte? Wieso stieß er ihn immer von sich, wenn sein ganzer Körper danach schrie den Jungen zu spüren?  
  
Er löste sich von dem Kuss und Shuichi gab ein kleines enttäuschtes Geräusch von sich.  
  
"Ich will dich", flüsterte Yuki mit bebender Stimme und Shuichi erzitterte unter ihm. Yukis Hände wanderten fordernd unter das Oberteil und Shuichi richtete sich bereitwillig ein Stück auf, so dass er es ihm über den Kopf streifen konnte. Sofort senkte Yuki den Kopf und nahm gierig den leicht salzigen Geschmack von Shuichis Haut auf, als er mit der Zunge darüber leckte. Shuichis Hand krallte sich hilflos in seinem Hemd fest und er atmete so schnell, dass Yuki bezweifelte, ob er wirklich Luft bekam. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sanft, während seine Hand wieder über Shuichis Bein fuhr.  
  
"Ja" keuchte der Junge, dessen Körper mittlerweile unter Yukis Berührungen bebte. "Es ist nur so lange her, dass wir. ahhhh" Er stöhnte laut auf, als Yukis Finger höher glitt und fast seinen Schritt erreichte. Er war wirklich wahnsinnig erregt. Als hätte er nicht nur seit langer Zeit keinen Sex mehr gehabt, sondern sich auch selber keine Erleichterung verschafft. Vielleicht war er dazu zu traurig, dachte Yuki.  
  
Plötzlich wollte er die vergangenen Tage, in denen Shuichi so gelitten hatte wieder gut machen. "Heute werde ich dich dafür entschädigen", flüsterte er.  
  
Shuichis einzige Antwort war ein Stöhnen. Er schien bereits völlig weggetreten zu sein. Lange würde er es wohl nicht aushalten. Schon jetzt wand er sich voll Verlangen Yukis Hand entgegen, die immer engere Kreise um seine pochende Erregung beschrieb. "Möchtest du, dass ich dich ganz ausziehe?" fragte Yuki neckend. Shuichi nickte ergeben.  
  
"Dann sag es."  
  
"Bitte . zieh mich aus", keuchte der Junge. Yuki kam seiner Bitte nur zu gern nach. Langsam zog er die knappe Hose an Shuichis schlanken Beinen nach unten und strich dabei über die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel. Shuichi musste gerade wirklich sensibel sein, denn er zuckte unter jeder von Yukis noch so zarten Berührungen zusammen. Sein Gesicht war fast schmerzverzogen vor Lust. Und Yuki hatte auch nicht vor, ihn allzu lange zappeln zu lassen. Dazu war er selbst schon viel zu erregt.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
Yuki sah schwer atmend auf. "Was ist?"  
  
"Du ." Shuichis Stimme versagte fast. "Du bist noch ganz angezogen."  
  
"Dann zieh mich doch aus", flüsterte er.  
  
Shuichi richtete sich auf. Seine Hände tasteten über Yukis Kleidung und lösten die Knöpfe, mit zitternden Fingern, bis er das Hemd abstreifen konnte. Dann legte sich sein kleiner Mund um Yukis Brustwarze und der zog scharf die Luft ein. Verdammt. Jetzt hielt er es auch nicht mehr aus. Fast schon unsanft schubste er Shuichi, der einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß nach hinten. Dann zog er sich selbst sehr schnell seine Hose aus und war im nächsten Moment über dem Jungen.   
  
Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre jetzt einfach ohne zu zögern in ihn eingedrungen, aber im letzten Moment hielt er sich zurück. Er schuldete es Shuichi, dass es heute besonders schön für ihn wurde. Also steckte er zwei seiner Finger spielerisch in Shuichis Mund. Der Junge begann sofort gierig daran zu saugen, was Yuki ein kleines Stöhnen entlockte. Er ließ seine Finger nach unten gleiten, um seinen kleinen Lover vorzubereiten.  
  
Shuichis Hand krallte sich in seinen Arm und er hob sich ihm entgegen. "Yuki ich . ich halte es nicht mehr aus", flüsterte er.  
  
Yuki lächelte "Jetzt schon?" fragte er, aber seine Stimme war so heiser vor Erregung, dass er selbst erstaunt war. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern legte er sich über Shuichi und drang so sanft wie möglich in ihn ein. Es fühlte sich unendlich gut an und Shuichis Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper, um ich näher an sich zu ziehen. "Das ist so schön Yuki" stöhnte der Junge unter ihm und bog seinen Kopf zurück. Yuki küsste seinen weißen Hals und bewegte sich langsam in ihm. Warum hatte er nur so lange darauf verzichtet?  
  
Shuichis Hände fuhren Halt suchend über seinen Rücken und er hatte nur den Gedanken, dass er dem Jungen so nah sein wollte, wie irgend möglich.  
  
"Yuki . beeil dich", stöhnte der Junge verzweifelt. "Ich . ich halt es nicht mehr aus." Aber Yuki war selbst fast so weit. Seine Hand griff nach unten und schloss sich um Shuichis Erregung. Im nächsten Moment zog sein ganzer Körper sich zusammen und gleichzeitig hörte er, wie Shuichi seinen Namen schrie. Das brachte ihn an die absolute Spitze und er fühlte seinen Orgasmus durch seinen Körper rasen. "Ahhhhh." Erst Minuten später war er wieder in der Lage klar zu denken. Shuichi hatte sich an ihn geklammert und den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Er lächelte glücklich. Als er merkte, dass Yuki auf ihn hinab sah blickte er auf. "Du hast geschrieen" sagte er mit einem winzigen Grinsen. "Das hast du noch nie getan."  
  
"So?" fragte Yuki und tastete nach seinen Zigaretten. Shuichi nickte zufrieden, aber er war klug genug nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Obwohl wahrscheinlich nicht einmal das Yuki im Moment verärgert hätte. 


End file.
